Memories
by Goddess02007
Summary: Sam is hurt, and Jack blames himself. Basically fluff with some angst.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the Stargate or the characters. I'm just playing with them. Original storylines or characters are mine, though.

A/N: I was bored of writing scholarship essays and frustrated with my other fic so I spit this out. The whole story is basically S/J fluff to relieve my stress. Maybe some angst later on. I haven't had it beta-ed or anything so sorry if it has a bunch of grammar errors. Also, this chapter is short. Just so ya know. Okay, now read!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sam was completely engrossed in her latest doohickey. She'd been working on it since she'd arrived on base that morning. Because she was so fascinated by the object, she didn't even hear the Colonel walk up behind her.

"Carter." She jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around to see Colonel O'Neill peering over her shoulder at her work.

"Hi, sir," she responded.

"Been workin' on this all day?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Time to go home, Carter." Sam glanced at her watch.

"It's only 2330."

"Exactly you're going to get home and to sleep before midnight for once."

"But sir . . ." she began her protest.

"Ahh!" He interrupted. "No buts about it. You're going home and resting tonight. And that's an order. This thing probably doesn't even have a purpose."

"Sir . . ." she tried one more time to object.

"Carter!"

"Yes, sir," she said with resignation, and began to shut down her laptop.

"Good job, Major," Jack said as he strode out of her lab. Carter shook her head and smiled at his retreating figure as she prepared to go home.

* * *

Jack O'Neill glanced at his watch: 0010. He his fingers through his hair as he groggily tried to figure out what had woken him. Last he remembered he'd been working on mission reports in the commissary. Apparently he'd fallen asleep on them. He jumped as his phone rang shrilly. Well that explained the waking up.

"O'Neill," he answered gruffly.

"Hello, this is Nurse Larson from the Colorado Springs Hospital. We have a Samantha Carter here and she had this number programmed into her phone to call in an emergency. Are you able to come to the hospital right now?" Jack sat up a little straighter, suddenly alert. Carter plus hospital equals not good.

"Yeah, is she okay?"

"We'd prefer to discuss the matter in person. If you could . . ." Jack didn't even hear what the nurse wanted to do because he had already snapped his phone shut and headed out of the base. He had to get to that hospital . . . to Sam, right away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all the amazing reviews!

Thanks to **blvdgirl, gater62, **and **stusue **for correcting my military time. I actually was wondering about midnight when I was writing but didn't have anyone to ask!

And **Caroline O'Neill** can stop giving me the evil stare now because this was a really quick update! Plus it's freaking me out.

I'm trying to get this to you guys quickly so I still haven't gotten it beta-ed. Please continue to excues errors.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jack slammed his car door shut and stormed into the reception room of the hospital. The entire way there he had been thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Carter. She'd gotten her medical check when they got home from that last planet, hadn't she? He couldn't remember, but he doubted Doc would have let her leave base without it.

When he entered the reception room he immediately went up to the front desk and began to question the receptionist. "I need to find Samantha Carter. Someone called me, and they wouldn't say what was wrong with her." The receptionist looked at him calmly and smacked her gum.

"Name and relation?" she inquired.

"Jack O'Neill, I'm her boss. Look you people called me. I just . . ."

"I'm sorry, sir. Only relatives are gonna be allowed to see Miss Carter at this time. If you just have a seat . . ."

"No I will not have a goddamned seat!" Jack yelled impatiently at the nurse.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Jack heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned around and saw Janet Frasier giving him a puzzled look. "What's going on? I was just checking up on a patient down the hall, and I heard you yelling."

"They won't tell me where Carter is. You've got to make them tell us where Carter is," he replied, only vaguely aware that she probably had no idea what he was talking about.

"Something happened to Sam?" Concern was etched across her face as it turned into a frown.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down," she soothed. Janet turned to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm Dr. Frasier. I'm Major Carter's personal physician. Could you please tell me what room she's in and give me her charts to look over?" The receptionist looked so relieved that someone had taken the crazy man off her hands that she probably would have done just about anything for Dr. Frasier.

"Sure thing, ma'am." She glanced down at her computer. "She's in room 105."

Janet turned back to Jack. "Why don't you go check on her, and I'll find out what's going on." Jack nodded in agreement and headed off to find Carter. He followed the signs down the halls and around the corners. It seemed like the room was infinitely far away. Finally he found the room labeled 105. He pushed the door open and let out a strangled breath.

Sure enough there was Carter. She was hooked up to what appeared to him to be more machines than it took to operate the 'gate. Her head was wrapped, and there were gashes across her face. In addition, she appeared to have at least broken her arm and probably something else, as well.

He pulled a chair up next to her bed. He sat as close to her as he could, but he wasn't quite able to make himself reach out and touch her. Adhering to the regulations and distancing himself from her had become so second nature to him that her barely even realized what he was doing.

A few moments later, he heard the clack of Janet's shoes entering the room. He looked up and physically flinched when he saw the look on her face. "It's not good, Colonel," she informed him. "She was hit by a drunk driver. They're not sure if she's going to make it. I'm considering having her moved to the base. It's probable that we'll have more ways of helping her than they have here."

Jack sat numbly while he listened to Janet's words. A drunk driver. Of all the crazy shit. The woman battled evil aliens in mother ships on a daily basis, and she was hit by a drunk driver. He knew Janet was still talking about possible things they could try, but he wasn't listening. All he could think about was Sam. Sam being hit by a drunk driver. Sam driving. Driving home. Because he ordered her to go home. Sam was dying and it was all his fault.

* * *

A/N: I don't really know when this story takes place. Before Pete I guess, but definitely after Daniel ascends and descends. So that makes it what?? Late season six/early season seven-ish?? Your guess is really as good as mine. Please **review**!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Anon: Janet is donating blood at 1 AM because I like Janet, and I wanted her at the hospital. Also, since it was about 1 AM when I wrote the chapter it seemed logical at the time. I may go back and change it to say she was leaving a patient or something since that does seem kind of silly. Mostly I think I forgot it was 1 AM.

I think you people worry too much about Sam. Did you all not read the summary? How can there be fluff if she's dead? Hehe

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Janet had Sam moved back to the base as soon as possible. They were trying to get a hold of the Tok'ra and the Asgard but neither was currently being especially responsive. Jack hadn't left Sam's side since they'd gotten back to the base. He heard his friend approaching before he spoke. "How is she?" Daniel asked.

"She's in a coma, Daniel."

"Right . . ." Daniel trailed off. "If you want to take a break, I'll sit with her," he offered, even though he knew from past experience Jack would refuse.

"I'm good here," Jack responded. Daniel nodded and went to find Janet. He found her in her office. She was sitting at her desk, head in her hands. It looked like she'd been crying.

"Hey," he said softly. She looked up startled and wiped her eyes. Daniel waited while she regained the cool composure that was so important to her.

"Hi, Daniel. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. With Sam and all." Janet smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I'll be all right. It's weird though. I can cure alien diseases, but I can't help my best friend when she's in a coma."

"You're doing everything you can."

"I guess. It would help if we could get a hold of the Tok'ra. Jacob would certainly help. Or even the Asgard. They're bound to have some sort of healing technology as well." Daniel placed a comforting hand on her back. He was about to comment when an airman knocked on the door.

"Dr. Frasier?" the young man asked.

"Yes?"

"General Hammond is talking with the Asgard right now. He says they want to speak with you."

"Of course," she replied. "Excuse me," she said to Daniel. "Hopefully they'll have good news."

* * *

When Janet reached the briefing room General Hammond was discussing various healing technologies with Thor. Or rather, Thor was talking and General Hammond was pretending to understand. 

"Thor," Janet greeted. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, Dr. Fraser," the small alien replied. "General Hammond and I have been discussing various possibilities which may be helpful to Major Carter."

"You have something you think will help?"

"We have a device, which we sometimes use when one of our bodies is failing, but a new one is not yet ready. However, we have never attempted to use it on humans before. Since your physiology is somewhat different, we cannot be sure what side effects it will have."

"Do you think it could hurt her?" Hammond inquired.

"I do not believe that she would be irreparably damaged."

"It sounds like it's worth the risk, sir," Janet commented.

"I agree," Hammond said. "Thor we would appreciate it if you would try and heal Major Carter."

"Of course. I will retrieve one of our doctors and return to you promptly." With that he beamed out of the briefing room, and Janet went to share the news with Jack and Daniel.

* * *

Janet found both men by Sam's side. "Thor thinks they can help Sam. He should be back any . . ." Janet was interrupted by the sound of two Asgard beaming into the infirmary. 

"Thor, buddy!" Jack greeted.

"O'Neill," the Asgard returned the greeting. "Are you ready to proceed, Dr. Frasier?" he asked the doctor.

"Yes, please." Thor nodded to the other Asgard, who stepped forward and placed a shiny silver device on Sam's head. He pushed a few buttons, and the device began to glow and make a whirring noise. After several seconds, the Asgard removed the device from Major Carter's head.

"Is she healed?" Jack questioned anxiously. Just then Sam's eyelids began to flutter open. She looked around but said nothing. "Carter?" Jack asked as he turned to her. She looked at him bewilderedly but still didn't respond. "Sam," he asked again, his voice a bit gruffer. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Who are you people?" she finally asked.

* * *

A/N: In case you're wondering, Teal'c is off hanging with his Jaffa resistance buddies. Don't worry he'll be back soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I know it was more like two weeks, but I'm getting better!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The remaining members of SG-1 were in the briefing room with Hammond and Thor discussing Sam's condition. Janet remained in the infirmary with Sam.

"I don't understand" Sam said, looking around blearily.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Janet asked gently.

"I remember lots of things. How to count, how to read, Air Force regulations, how to build a generator, and possibly astrophysics. But nothing specific. Nothing about who I am or any of you."

"Well, you're an astrophysicist and a Major in the Air Force so that's a start."

"You're my friend," Sam stated.

"Yes."

"What's your name? What's _my_ name?"

"You're Samantha, or Sam, Carter. I'm Janet Frasier. We work together. Well, we both work here. I'm a doctor and you're part of a team called SG-1."

Sam shook her head in frustration. "I don't remember any of that." She paused thoughtfully. "But I'm not really afraid. I trust you, I think."

"That's good." Janet smiled at her. "If you can remember basic impressions of people then maybe your memory will return quickly."

"I hope so," Sam said quietly as drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Jack sat with his head in his hands at the table in the briefing room. He was vaguely aware that the others were discussing Carter's "situation" but all he could hear was the dull buzz of voices. He looked up when Dr. Frasier entered the briefing room.

"It seems she has lost her memories of all personal details," Janet began. "However, she can remember basic things, such as language and math. It also seems she can remember her certain feelings towards people. Thor's device does seem to have healed her physically. As far as I can tell, she's in perfect condition.

"I think it's best at this point for her to be somewhere familiar and comfortable. I would suggest she's taken home, but she'll need someone with her at all times. I'm willing to help out as much as I can, but I have to continue to help here."

"We can take shifts," Daniel offered. "Between you, Jack, and I we'll . . ."

"I'm not leaving her," Jack interrupted. Daniel paused , no quite sure how to continue.

"It would actually be good for her to have a constant," Janet supplied. "Daniel and I can take turns checking up on them." Hammond nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good people. SG-1 is on downtime until further notice. I'll alert Teal'c to the situation as soon as he returns from visiting Bra'tac."

As they were preparing to leave Sgt. Harrison entered the briefing room. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Hammond questioned.

"The representative from the Tok'ra has arrived," Walter informed them.

Hammond sighed. "Well, you can tell them they're a bit late and to head on home."

"It's Jacob Carter, sir."

Hammond looked up from his papers. "Bring him up then."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's really short but I wanted to give this story some sort of update. I'm a bit curious to see if I still have any readers left.

Also, I should probably mention that my only knowledge of amnesia was gained through reading Judith McNaught's Until You and other lovely novels as well as a few movies. Sorry if anything is blatantly inaccurate

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jacob Carter stared at his old friend in shock. "She doesn't remember anything?" he asked.

General Hammond nodded in Dr. Frasier's direction. "She's managed to remember some things," Janet repeated, for what felt like the thousandth time that night, or rather morning. "She has academic information and some feelings about people she knows."

"Do the Asgard know what caused this, or how to fix it?"

"They're not sure, but they are working on a solution."

"How long will it last?" Jacob asked somewhat desperately.

"We really don't know much about it yet, sir," Janet answered soothingly.

"Can I see her?" Jacob asked.

"Of course," Dr. Frasier assured him. Jacob got up and followed Dr. Frasier towards the infirmary. As they walked he purposely ignored the fact that his daughter's CO was basically stalking them. He knew that Sam and Colonel O'Neill had an abnormally close relationship for military officers, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with Jack right now.

* * *

Sam was sitting up in bed to eat some Jell-o when she saw the doctor, and two men coming towards her. She recognized one of the men as the man who had been there when she woke up. She suddenly felt ten times safer and much less nervous than she had just moments before.

Though she didn't recognize him, she had a feeling she also knew the other man. The doctor left and this man came to stand next to her bed while the more familiar man hung back. "Sammy?" the older man inquired. "Do you recognize me?"

Sam studied him for a minute then shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

She saw the hurt flash across the man's face for a moment before he quickly covered it up. That's alright. I'm your father, Sammy." Sam looked at him trying to scrape up any memory of a childhood with this man. She came up with nothing. "I'm sorry. I just can't . . ."

Jacob patted her shoulder reassuringly. That's alright. Maybe if I tell you some stuff about yourself and your family it will help you remember."

Sam nodded. "I would appreciate that."

Jacob was still aware of Jack's presence over his shoulder and the hovering was beginning to annoy him. He turned to look at Jack. "We're okay here if you want to go somewhere else." It may not have been stated as an order, but Jack knew a command when he heard one. Reluctantly he nodded and began to walk away.

They were both startled by an exclamation from Sam. "No! Stay, please," she looked at Jack, and he could feel her silently begging him with her eyes. He nodded in agreement and sat down in a corner so that Dad could talk to her somewhat privately, but he wouldn't be out of her sight.


	6. Delay Notification

I'm back in school and have zero freetime. So for the sake of quality this story is temporarily on hold until I finish If I'd Only Known. Trust me, you want me to wait rather than write blow off chapters. Thanks to all those patient readers who have stuck with my stories for so long.


End file.
